


Like a cat

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Kenma, confused kuroo, just a small little moment, petting, some light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Kenma is like a cat. That's all there is to it. Everyone recognizes it, but no one understands it more than Kuroo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some (smol) fluff. I'm slowly breaking through a writer's block *and* simmering in Haikyuu hell so ynot

If anyone was the personification of Nekoma, it was Kenma.  
  
Even seeing him from behind you got the _cat_ vibe. From the front it was even more noticeable. Those large eyes that flickered around and took everything in without giving anything away; the stillness of his face; the sharp pupils that could freeze you in an instant- all that, and so much more.  
  
Kenma was cat like. It was something simple and something recognized by anyone that saw him. It may not pop into everyone's mind as "oh, he's like a cat." But on _some_ level there was acknowledgement of it. On _some_ level- unless they were over excited animals like Hinata or Bokuto- they knew to not be too loud, to not move too fast.  
  
Like a cat, he was quiet. Like a cat, he was skittish. Like a cat, he was observant. Like a cat, he was quick.  
  
It was an established part of him. This cat like aura was just who he was.  
  
And no one knew it better than Kuroo. No one.  
  
And yet...he found himself surprised sometimes. The shorts moments where he really felt as if he was really looking at some cat instead of a human. He was just so damn graceful at some moments.  
  
He felt some sort of guilt when he realized how often he did treat Kenma like a cat. But...he was happy with it and it suited their relationship. So did it matter? It had never mattered. It had never been something to alter.  
  
But.  
This.  
This was something that might be a bit too much.  
  
Kuroo bit his lip as he looked down at the bed. When had Kenma fallen asleep? Had he really been that tired after practice?  
  
He was curled up loosely on Kuroo's bed, gently snoozing away. His expression was so peaceful, so soft. The way the setting sun flitted in through the window and hit him made his hair glow lightly.  
  
It wasn't an unusual sight. Kenma had fallen asleep in his bed countless times over the years.  
  
What was unusual was how his hand had almost shot out to pet him.  
  
Pet him.  
Like a cat.  
  
Kuroo frowned. Why? Where had this come from?  
  
Sure, they were close. They were _very_ close. Their physical contact wasn't limited to high fives or slaps on the back like other friends. They leaned on each other, used one another's laps as pillows. Kenma would nestle against his chest sometimes as he played a game, pointing out different ways to beat a boss or secret areas that he had found.  
  
Petting him, stroking his hair. That wasn't really that far from a step of what they already did. It was new but it wasn't like he was _kissing_ him or anything.  
  
He shook his head and let out a sigh. This was odd.  
  
He flexed his fingers as he looked down at the snoozing boy. Kuroo needed to wake him up so he could eat. He had been peckish at lunch; Kuroo was worried he hadn't eaten enough that day.  
  
Well.  
  
What could be wrong with doing it? It was just an impulse- maybe it would leave his system if acted upon.  
  
His hair felt different than normal. How had he never realized how soft it was?  
  
Kuroo trailed his hand gently over Kenma's scalp, stroking it lightly. The boy fidgeted lightly, his body curling up a bit more so. His expression was still calm, still peaceful. Kuroo hesitated and added a bit more pressure, curious to know what it would feel like to really pet him.  
  
It was... _interesting_. Not wildly interesting but...it definitely wasn't an _unpleasant_ experience. Kenma's hair was soft and it was strangely satisfying and comforting to run his hand over his scalp.  
  
It was almost natural for his hand to trail down to his cheek. He startled himself when he realized his fingers were tracing along skin and not running over hair.  
  
Kenma's skin was soft.  
  
He felt strange but let his fingers move gently from his cheek and to his jawline, stroking it with a feather light touch. There was a quiet noise suddenly and a flicker of motion across Kenma's face.  
  
He knew he should pull his fingers away. But they didn't listen to his mind.  
  
Those golden eyes blinked up sleepily at him, hazy and heavy as he yawned. It made Kuroo smile, finger drifting slowly from the tired boy's cheek to his jawline.  
  
He didn't quite know what to do when Kenma's eyes closed again and his face turned to nuzzle against his fingertips.  
  
Kuroo blinked.  
  
A cat.  
Kenma was like a cat.  
  
"Kenma, you should eat something. I know you're tired." He could hear the softness in his voice, the over protective nature gained long ago. "But come and have dinner with me. Or a small snack at least."  
  
A yawn escaped from the blonde and he nodded slowly, causing Kuroo's fingers to brush against his cheek more so. "Okay..."  
  
Cute. That was...cute?  
  
Kuroo blinked.  
What?  
  
He pulled his hand away from the soft skin and patted Kenma on the head lightly before stepping away. "I'll go ahead and make a plate."  
  
"Thanks *yawn* Kuro."  
  
He was grateful that Kenma was too tired to notice how confused he was.  
  
That was strange.  
Not a _bad_ strange. But strange.  
  
He wondered what would happen if he tried that while Kenma was awake. Would he think he was weird? Would he be indifferent? It wasn't anything- was there really not another word for it?- _intimate_. It was just...  
  
Kenma was like a cat.  
And who could resist petting a cat?  
  
Kuroo nodded to himself as he headed to the kitchen. Yes. That was it. His nature. Of course he would be moved to do something like that. That was it. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
